Various devices have been created to supply lighting for adult readers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D395,723 to Zeller discloses a design for a book light that clips onto a book cover and includes a telescoping lighting arm. Another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,306 to Major et al. which discloses a book light that attaches to the spine of a book. While such inventions are useful to adult readers, these book lights are not attractively designed for the young reader.